In general, soccer is one of ball games played by two teams, it is a representative team sport in which players use feet to control a ball and score goals, eleven players make one team, two teams play it, and the two teams configured with players kick the ball using their feet and heads and shoot it into the other team's net to score goals.
After the soccer rules were established, in order to organize one team with eleven players, a formation signifying a rank or disposal of the players playing in the field in the soccer match was introduced, a plurality of formations are used depending on playing dispositions and aims of the team, they are named by a number of players who are disposed to their positions, and they start from the number of defenders excluding a goalkeeper.
Soccer's tactics and formation have a large association, but it is impossible to determine the playing dispositions of the team only with the formation, and for example, the same 4-4-2 formation may be attack-oriented or defense-oriented according to the team.
The formation may be changed many times during the game, the changes require the players' tactical understanding and ability to take action, and the formation may be changed by the team's tactical aim or may be unavoidably changed by the players' walking out because of fouls.
The soccer game using the above-noted tactics is disclosed in Korea Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2001-0001072, and FIG. 1 shows an exemplary diagram of a tactics training screen according to conventional art. As shown in FIG. 1, regarding a process for building strategies and tactics, when an opposing team is selected in the case of a friendly match, a tactics screen shown in FIG. 1 is displayed.
A user may dispose a desired player at a desired position while chatting with the opposite party on the tactics screen, and he performs re-disposal according to the tactics and strategy when respective positions of the players are reset and he exercises tactics on the game screen.
When the user chooses one player and advances him to the opponent's side, other players move according to a manner they learned through the team training process, and when he makes use of other tactics such as a free kick, a frontal breakthrough, a wing attack, an offside trap, a man-to-man defense, or a personal defense, the same is possible when he selects desired tactics from among tactics icons, and the selected tactics are processed in advance according to the tactics trained before the game and applied by a game program.
Most operations used for game performance are operable by a mouse, a hot key is assigned in addition to the mouse, and the hot key is assigned to a personal training screen, a tactic training screen, and a match screen.
On the personal training screen, hot keys of waterfall (b), tire (t), climbing (a), training (r), labor hum (w), shooting (s), ball keeping (d), pass (p), health (h), dining out (e), and rest (f) are used, and on the tactics training screen, hot keys of free key (f), offside (o), man-to-man defense (a), personal defense (i), frontal breakthrough (c), and wing attack (w) are used.
However, in the soccer game in which various users do not control the eleven players but the user moves the one player who is adjacent to the player who is keeping the ball, no modification is allowable after the formation is set and the game starts, so it was difficult to apply tactics not because the respective users play the game but because artificial intelligence (AI) is driven according to predetermined formations, and when tactics are applied as well as the formation while playing the same, it is difficult for the user to control the player under his control, so even when a hot key for the tactics is provided, that is, when there are contents in the game by which the tactics are not applicable like a director, they cannot be used aggressively.